Naruto's Little Secret
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Naruto's hiding something and Sasuke is determained to find out. With ears and a tail Naruto's biggest secret comes out but will he cope? Yoai warning SausNaru. Also we iz not liking Sakura, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

hello, discovered this story on my laptop hiding in my vast collection of Harry Potter fics for some reason. it is going to be longer so i hope people like it. enjoy!

* * *

The sun was shining brightly over Konoha, the whole town illuminated with great power. Uchiha Sasuke swept his midnight black hair out of his face, trying to forget the heat that was attacking his dark shirt. He closed his dark eyes, leaning against the mesh fence his mind began to wonder to a certain blond idiot.

Blue eyed, orange clad Uzumaki Naruto, his bubbled brain team-mate and best friend (most of the time). Sasuke sighed as he thought about the last time he and Naruto had sparred; things had got a little too rough and Sasuke was forced to activate his Sharingan, luckily the heated spar quickly ended before either of them did any serious damage to their equal.

Breathless, they had sat in silence, Sasuke still had his powers rushing through his veins and, upon looking at his exhausted team-mate, noticed that Naruto was still pumping chakra through his body; frowning Sasuke was about to say something when Kakashi turned up.

Since then Sasuke had kept his eye on Naruto, watching his chakra, amazed that it never stopped or ran out, but he was more amazed that Naruto never said anything about it.

"Sasuke-kun!" squealed a high-pitched voice not too far away.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he groaned as Haruno Sakura, pink haired and beyond annoying, came running up to him; invading his personal space.

"You're looking extremely hot today Sasuke-kun." She giggled.

"Bad joke." Said a loud voice from above them.

Slightly surprised Sasuke stepped off the fence and looked it; it was Naruto, sitting on the fence like a frog with an ice lolly sticking out from between his grinning lips.

A smirk found its way onto Sasuke's flushed face, "dobe." He greeted.

Naruto pulled the ice lolly out with a wet _pop _and stuck out his blue tongue, "teme." He laughed.

"Don't call him that you baka!" Sakura screamed before Sasuke could laugh too.

Not wanting to get into an argument in such hot weather, nor seem like he was standing up for Naruto, Sasuke lent back against the fence, where Naruto was now creating a cooling shadow and began blocking whatever Sakrua was saying as they waited for their sensei.

Two and a half hours past before Kakasi appeared, still holding his little orange porn book; he made a feeble excuse, which none of them believed, "Alright you lot, just sparring today." He told them calmly from behind his mask.

"Naruto and Sasuke you're together," Kakashi said as Naruto popped his bubble gum loudly, "so, Sakura you're with me."

"Awwww, but I want to spar with Sasuke-kun!" Sakrua whinged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began walking towards the clearing in the woods where he and Naruto always sparred.

"Hope you're ready for me Sasuke!" Naruto chirped and took a fighting pose.

Sasuke sniggered, 'always eager.' He thought.

Unfortunately their fight didn't last very long, it became too hot and they were already fighting for breath when they were just standing still. Sasuke lay flat on his back, staring at the clear sky, with a melted ice pack on his stomach.

He could hear Naruto close by and could feel his chakra too but suddenly it vanshished. Sasuke looked up, half expecting Naruto to have run off to get something cold to eat but he was wrong; Naruto sat under the shade of one of the trees with his eyes closed but sticking out from under his unruly hair were two reddish fox ears, a large and soft looking fox tail swished gently behind him and the whisker like scars on his cheeks were actually whiskers.

Sasuke felt his mouth fall open, 'that's impossible.' He thought quickly, 'it has to be a prank.' But there was no chakra in Naruto's body now, he was completely relaxed.

"What are you looking at Sasuke-teme?" Naruto suddenly asked, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Wordless Sasuke pointed at Naruto's ears. A frown appeared on Naruto's face as he raised his hand to his hair but his face quickly turned to one of fear and shock, "it isn't what it looks like!" Naruto shouted desperately and tried to make a run for it but Sasuke, finally coming back to his senses, ran in his path and forced him back to the floor; straddling his stomach and pining Naruto's hands to his chest.

"Don't run away from me." Sasuke growled.

"Let me go!" Naruto shouted squirming violently but Sasuke refused to ease up.

Sasuke felt chakra seeping through Naruto's body and tiny wisps of smoke started appearing around Naruto's little ears.

Scowling, Sasuke shot out a hand, imbedding it in Naruto's hair, softly stroking his ears; they were softer than a fleecy blanket, "please don't hide them." Sasuke said as softly as he could.

Naruto looked up at him with terrified blue eyes, on the verge of tears, "you think I'm even more of a freak now don't you." He croaked quietly.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said, shocked at Naruto's words, "if you're anything, you're cute." He found himself saying.

A deep blush flushed Naruto's face, "don't call me cute, teme." Naruto whispered looking away.

The whole time Sasuke hadn't stopped stroking Naruto's ears, with each stroke Naruto becoming more and more relaxed until he was totally unmoving.

"Why do you hide them?" Sasuke asked kindly, "they suit you."

Slowly Naruto pulled his hands from under Sasuke's and touched his own ears, "maybe, but..." his voice trailed.

"But what Naruto?" Sasuke pressed.

"The villagers, they hurt me much more than when I don't have them." Naruto explained simply, "I only went out a few times when I looked like this and every other adult would hit or kick me. I hid for a long time." Naruto looked like he was about to cry so Sasuke got off him and let him sit up.

"Did you get them from the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Sasuke asked; he had known for a while that the Fox Sprit was sealed inside Naruto.

Naruto nodded, not questioning Sasuke's knowledge, "while I was hiding I discovered a cover jitsu, it can help hide anything, so I learnt it and kept it going because the villagers didn't hurt me as much when I look," he took a deep breath of thought, "normal."

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence for a while, lost in thought, until Sasuke wanted to feel the softness of Naruto's ears under his fingers again. Calmly he reached out and tickled then slightly.

In response Naruto gave a rather girlish giggle; Sasuke smirked that he had got such a response and repeated the action, "stop it Sasuke. It tickles." Naruto told him softly.

So Sasuke started stroking his ears instead; remembering it had calmed Naruto last time. A funny sounding purr erupted from Naruto's lips and he looked away, embarrassed.

Sasuke laughed, "That was very cute." He told him kindly.

"Told you not to call me cute." Naruto told him but it didn't sound as threatening as he hoped because Sasuke was still stroking his ears.

After a little time Naruto shifted to sit next to Sasuke, making him purr louder and relax to the point of nearly falling asleep.

* * *

hoped you like plz R&R, sorry for the rubbish OCness but oh well!


	2. Chapter 2

omg! second chapter; can't believe people actually like this story and it's (hopefully) gunna get better. sorry if its differently written to the first chapter my writing style chages all the time.

enjoy anyways!

* * *

Sasuke felt strange having Naruto so close to him and it didn't help that Naruto was making those purring noises.

he still had his hand on Naruto's ears and Naruto had continued to relax every time he stroked the fleecy soft ears; Naruto's slight breath was tickling Sasuke's neck where Naruto had laid his head.

Suddenly Naruto inhaled deeply, making Sasuke jumped slightly, and opened his blue eyes, "Sasuke?" he asked in a soft voice.

"What dobe?" Sasuke said but didn't mean it as an insult, much like their morning greetings.

"you won't tell anyone will you?" Naruto looked up with pleading eyes and his tail flicked from side to side.

Sasuke felt his insides melt at that face; it seemed that Naruto had a funny place in Sasuke's heart and, now, that he had confided in Sasuke with this secret that place seemed to have grown.

"hn." Sasuke chuckled, "of course not."

Naruto's face split into a massive grin, "thank you teme!" he half yelled and jumped on Sasuke.

Sasuke made a funny 'omhp' noise as Naruto tackled him to the floor; Naruto was wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders, pinning his arms to his side, still with the big grin from ear to ear and giggling.

Finally Naruto stopped giggling to himself and loosened his grip; the air became hotly still again, not even the sound of birds could be heard, "this is one perfect day." Sasuke accidently said out loud.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"spoke too soon." Naruto laughed.

Before Sasuke could even sit up there was a puff of smoke and Naruto tackled him to the ground again; this time Naruto didn't have his foxy features. Naruto had straddled Sasuke and said very loudly, "I win teme."

It took Sasuke a few seconds to catch on what Naruto was doing; he felt the presence of Sakura and Kakashi.

Sasuke snorted, "only because I let you dobe." He retalitated.

Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out, which was, much to Sasuke's surprise, still slightly blue from his ice pop earlier that day.

With a wink and massive grin Naruto jumped off Sasuke and skipped over to Sakura.

"did you see me pin him Sakura-chan?" he asked her excitably.

But Sakura just blanked him and walked over to Sasuke was, he mentally groaned; "that was so nice of you Sasuke-kun." She said sweetly.

All three of the boy's raised their eyebrow to that comment, then Sakura continued, "letting Naruto win so he knows what it feels like and think he has a chance of actually winning against you."

Sasuke bit his tongue but inside his head bombs were going off and suddenly one exploded when he saw a small look of sadness cross Naruto's face, "shut it." He snapped then left quickly but not before grabbing Naruto, muttering something about ramen.

The pair sat in silence while they ate the salty noodles, even Naruto was eating slowly, Sasuke didn't really touch his noodles, he was too busy thinking about what had happened today.

Suddenly Sasuke felt something poke him lightly in the arm; looking down he saw a pair of chopsticks, he followed them and found Naruto looking at him with a strange look on his face.

"you didn't have to snap at Sakura" Naruto said sternly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up a black bean that was floating in his ramen; half imagining it was Sakura's head he squashed it between his chopsticks, "she went too far." He replied simply.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and exhaled slowly throught his nose, "thanks." He whispered.

A small smile appered on Sasuke's face at this and he sluped up a noodle.

"maybe tomrrow." Naruto continued a little louder, "we can do it again."

Now Sasuke chocked on his noodle, "do...it?" he spluttered.

Naruto's eyes shot open, "not like that!" he shouted, luckily there was no one else in the ramen shop but the owner gave them a funny look.

"I mean, you know, I let my gaurd down and we relax." Naruto instantly looked away into his ramen.

The thought of not training was fairly uncomfortable with Sasuke but somehow Naruto was pushing Itachi out of his mind whenever they were together.

"yeah, maybe we can dobe." He told Naruto softly.

* * *

was it worth the wait? was it too fluffy for comfort, i'll try to get the next chapter done asap but college is being a naggin b****. R&R plz!


	3. Chapter 3

So it started; after the very quick, and late, briefing from their sensai Team 7 would split off, Sakrua would stay with Kakashi and Naruto and Sasuke would vanish into the woods to relax.

Sasuke decided that this was much different that what he was used to but the very sight of Naruto with his fluffy ears poking out of his hair melted away any kind of training thought.

Soon the swelting hot days had past and the days began to cool and Sasuke found Naruto sitting closer and closer to him.

"Ne, Sasuke." Naruto said one slightly clouded day as they sat beneath an oak tree.

Sasuke looked over lazily at his foxy friend, his training scroll only half open in his lap, "what?"

"nevermind." Naruto blurted out quickly and looked away, blushing furiously.

"no. what?" Sasuke snapped.

Naurto's soft tail began to swish backwards and forwards faster, Sasuke grinned; after their time together Sasuke had learnt that whenever Naruto's tail began to move quickly that meant he was nervous.

Like a shot Sasuke 's hand was on Naruto's ear, tickling them softly; Naruto began giggling softly and trying to get away from Sasuke's hand but wasn't succeding, "tell me Naruto." he said shortly.

Naruto didn't answer so Sasuke moved his hand down to the back of Naruto's neck, the giggles increased, bringing his other hand into the assault he got the front of Naruto's neck.

"please stop." Naruto wined between high giggles and hid his neck in his collar but also trapped Sasuke's hands

"then tell me." Sasuke said, finding himself smiling too.

"no!" Naruto shouted and tried to vault away from Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke reacted quickly; he tackled Naruto around the middle, getting a mouthful of fur in the process, but he also found his chilled hands on Naruto's warm stomach, out of consiousness of his cold hands Sasuke moved his fingers ever so slightly and the most almighty scream-type-laugh erupted from Naruto.

The boys were still for a moment; Naruto out of embarassment of the noise he had just made and Sasuke out of thought, he had found Naruto's most ticklish place and he knew exactly what he was going to do with it.

Sasuke felt so un-Uchiha like as he playfully flipped Naruto onto his back and straddled him around his hips but at that very moment in time Sasuke couldn't care; despite the cold Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jumper and pushed the top up to revel the quivering stomach.

"what are you doing?" Naruto breathed, fearing the worst.

"tell me what you were thinking or I'll tickle you here." Sasuke warned and to prove his point he gently touched the bare skin.

Naruto squealed a laugh again and thrashed against Sasuke but the raven haired boy was too strong, "i can't remember!" Naruto tried.

"don't believe you." Sasuke grinned.

Very suddenly and quickly Sasuke skilled fingers were attacking Naruto's skin, Naruto's howls of laughter vibrated across the clearing; Naruto squirmed violently, trying to get away so Sasuke pinned them chest to chest and still tickled him.

"tell me." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's fox ear.

"n-n-no. Please." Naruto pleaded, "s-stop tickling m-m-me!" another loud laugh.

Sasuke pulled back slightly so he could look Naruto in the eyes, "my, his eyes are so full of life." Sasuke thought and his stomach gave a funny flutter, one that it had been everytime he looked at Naruto, "all you have to do Nar-u-to is to tell me what you were thinking about." he said softly.

Nothing, Naruto just turned away and closed his eyes tightly, his ears flattening against his head; Sasuke shrugged and continued to tickle the fox boy under him.

The skin under Sasuke's fingers was getting hotter with ever touch, "come on, just tell me." Sasuke breathed.

"I can't!" Naruto shouted and kicked upwards, knocking Sasuke forwards ever so slightly and their lips ghosted over each other.

It wasn't a kiss or any sort but if one of them made any kind of move then it would become one; they both froze, staring deeply into each others eyes, minds blank and eyes unblinking.

Out of nervousness Sasuke licked his lips but also tasted Naruto on his tongue, "tell me." he asked again in less than a whisper.

As if in a trance Naruto answered, his voice croaked and soft, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's, "i think I love you."


End file.
